Changes
by cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: AU. Fourteen years ago they were forced to accept the fact that their children were most likely dead. They'd tried to move on. But when a young woman suddenly turns up on Ach-To with the Millennium Falcon and his husband's old lightsaber, Ezra knows everything is about to change.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 _Fic: Changes_  
 _Summary: AU. Fourteen years ago they were forced to accept the fact that their children were most likely dead. They'd tried to move on. But when a young woman suddenly turns up on Ach-To with the Millennium Falcon and his husband's old lightsaber, Ezra knows everything is about to change.  
_ _Genre: Angst/Family  
Pairings: Skybridger  
_ _Rating: PG-13  
_ _Spoilers: Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: Rebels (anything from season 1-3 is fair game)_

* * *

 _Note: This is for my tumblr mutual flarechaser, who asked me about Skybridger being Rey's parents...and by doing so she unleashed the floodgates of hell. (in a good way!) This fic is based off of the discussion between the two of us over what would happen if Rey was the daughter of Ezra Bridger from Rebels and Luke Skywalker._

 _Note #2: I apologize if there's any OOCness. I'm still getting used to writing these characters._

* * *

Part 1:

Ezra groaned and activated the hovercarts he'd brought with him before pushing them out of the old shuttle he'd used to make the trip. Unmarked ships were essential to keeping his and his husband's location a secret from the galaxy.

He was going to have to get Luke to grab the other carts; he'd made a killing at the black market on Takodana (Maz may be a trusted contact in the Resistance, but he couldn't risk going to her himself. It would bring too much attention.) and the supplies would last them at least a couple of months.

There could have been a lot more, but when the First Order showed up, he got out as fast as he could. Ezra left the first crate near their hut and went to find Luke. He had a hunch where the other Jedi had gone.

Predictably, he found his husband on the cliff where they'd set up the empty grave marker for their children...but Luke wasn't alone. A young woman stood opposite of Luke, several feet away. She held something out in her hand.

Ezra felt his breath catch in his throat as he realized what it was: a lightsaber.

A few moments passed before Luke made his way down to her. She said something to him that Ezra could not hear. Luke reluctantly took the lightsaber from the woman and said something back. As they turned toward him, Ezra noted Luke's somber look.

Something was wrong...or...clouded. Ezra looked to the woman as they started walking toward him. As she got closer, he started noting her features: dark brown hair pulled back in three distinctive buns, bright blue eyes. She reminded him of someone...Something so familiar about her...

He could almost hear Kanan's voice in his head: _"The Force is trying to tell you something."_

Ezra nearly choked as the answer suddenly came to him. _Leia._ She looked just like his sister-in-law!

But -

No, there was no possible way.

Sabine had told them that Hera had found what was left of the wreckage of the old shuttle Ephraim had flown off on with his little sister. No bodies. _Nothing_.

How -?

"Ezra, you're back." Luke's voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh...yeah." Ezra shifted his weight awkwardly. "Takodana. Supply run." He shrugged. "It took me longer 'cause the First Order popped up. Had to lay low for a day or two just to be sure they wouldn't tail me." He looked at the girl. "Who is this?"

She looked to Luke, who chuckled. "It's alright. This is my husband, Ezra."

She relaxed a little and smiled at him. "Oh." She smiled. "I'm Rey. General Organa sent me."

Ezra nodded. Of course Leia would send Rey out, but not without discussing it with the others. He had a strong suspicion Hera had backed Leia on this, if he was indeed correct in his assumption that Hera had figured out who Rey actually was. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." He glanced at Luke. "You want to help me get the rest of the supplies?"

"How many crates did you score?" Luke asked.

"I had ten before the Order showed up." Ezra replied. "Had to drop three as I was heading out."

"Seven?" Luke's eyes widened. "Have I told you you're amazing lately?"

Ezra smirked. "Last night."

"Ezra!" Luke went red in the face, and for a moment, he was that same starry-eyed moisture farmer Ezra had met on Tatooine during his search for Obi-Wan. "There's a lady present!"

Rey rolled her eyes. "I've heard worse." she said casually. "Most scavengers on Jakku don't have a filter. I've heard all kinds of talk, much worse than that." She explained, noting Ezra's stunned expression. "So…need help with the supplies?"

Luke nodded. "Sure. Come on."

* * *

After unloading the supplies into Luke and Ezra's hut, they sat down to talk.

"My sister sent you," Luke began, "because she wants me to come back to the Resistance. Correct?"

"Yes," Rey replied. "The Resistance needs you…especially after Han –" her voice cracked. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Luke wanted to hold her so badly, but decided against it. "Kylo Ren killed him. He hurt my friend, Finn – and –"

"So you want revenge?" Ezra asked.

"I – no!" Rey looked insulted that he should even ask such a question. "I just…I want this to end. I didn't want _this_." She jabbed a finger at the lightsaber, which Luke had set down in the center of the table. "I didn't want any of it, but here I am." Silence. Rey yawned and stood up. "It's late. I should go back to the _Falcon_. I need to let General Organa know I made contact –"

" _I'll_ call my sister in the morning." Luke interrupted gently. "Go get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow. There's still a lot to talk about."

Rey stared at him for a long moment. She seemed puzzled by Luke's request. Ezra knew it was because she'd probably not had any familial sort of concern shown to her in a long time. He had been that way when he'd first joined the Ghost crew.

Rey nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow."

She grabbed both her bag and her staff and headed back out of the hut.

* * *

"So..."

"Yeah." Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What do we do?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." Ezra groaned. "We can't exactly just tell her." He sipped from the mug of caff he held in his hands. "Not yet anyway."

"I agree." Luke nodded. A brief silence passed between the two men. "How did she survive the crash? Hera said there was nothing left...and I felt them pass. I know I did." he did not like to think of that terrifying moment when his connection to both his children through the Force had been so violently ripped apart.

Ezra shrugged. "Hell if I know. We can figure that out later...I'm just glad that she's back."

"Me too." Luke replied, leaning his head against Ezra's shoulder. He glanced at the lightsaber lying on the table in front of them. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Not my choice." Ezra replied, tilting his head to rest against the top of Luke's. "She brought it for _you_ ," he grinned, "but I'm with you either way."

* * *

 **Welp, I hope y'all liked it! Reviews are welcome - but no flames please.**


End file.
